What The Government Doesn't Tell You
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: Even after working for NEST for three years Mallory doesn't know everything and she's about to find out there are some things even the government doesn't tell you. Wrapped in the middle of one of the biggest national cover ups in history is Hayley Parkin
1. Chapter One: The Return of Hayley

Author's Note: And now for the sequel to "What The Future Holds". I own nothing but Mallory and Hayley

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One-The Return of Hayley<em>

Twenty-one year old Mallory Banes stood staring at the television with the rest of the NEST personnel. _"This is the third murder in the last week, this one with a disturbing message_," the pretty blonde news anchor chirped. _"The body was found with the words _we warned you _painted in blood next to the head. Police are baffled at who is doing this and why_."

"_Thank you Christine_," the weather man said but Mallory wasn't paying attention anymore. Instead she was sliding her hand into her pocket where she always kept the folded envelope that contained Hayley Parkin's note to her. Hayley had posed as a false street cop named Sarah Heartland during the battle of Chicago and had helped return Mallory to the Autobots. The handwriting in blood next to the body was exactly the same as Hayley's in the note. That left Mal wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Mikaela asked, suddenly appearing at Mal's side. Mikaela's engagement ring glimmered on her finger in the early morning sunlight streaming through the windows in the rec room. Mikaela and Sam were going to be married in late August and it was an event both lovebirds were looking forward to.

"This," Mallory said, handing Mikaela the note. "I think it's time we look for Hayley Parkin again." Maggie, Glen, Epps, and Lennox had pooled their resources and looked for any trace of Hayley but had found nothing.

"I agree," Mikaela said solemnly.

"You agree about what?" Lennox asked from his seat on a chair not far from where the twins stood.

"The handwriting next to the body matches Hayley's handwriting on the note," Mallory explained. "I think we need to find her."

"I told you already," Lennox said, sounding exasperated. "Hayley Parkin is just another fake name that the woman used, nothing more."

"I refuse to believe that," Mallory replied. "Besides even if Hayley was a fake name she should have shown up _somewhere_." Barricade sent a wave of calm to Mallory over their bond and Mallory acknowledged the irony of that action. Barricade had been a Decepticon before he met Mal and calm had not always been in his vocabulary.

"Maybe Mearing knows something," Epps volunteered suddenly. "She is coming in twenty minutes."

"Good idea," Mallory replied with a bright smile. "I'll ask her."

"Ask who what?" a rather cool voice said. Everyone turned to see Charlotte Mearing, Secretary of Defense after John Keller's retirement, standing there with her dark hair pulled up in its usual bun.

"You know the murders that have been happening around here?" Mallory asked and Mearing nodded. "The handwriting next to today's body matches the writing on a note given to me by a young woman named Hayley Parkin. We've attempted to find her but we can't find anything."

Mearing pulled out her phone and said, "I'll send a text to my secretary and see if she can find anything while I'm here." Twenty minutes later when Mearing visit with the base was over she pulled her phone back out and opened a text message. She stared at the message as if whoever had sent it to her was insane. "My secretary says Hayley Parkin was a part of something called Project Lupus-Experimental Phase. I'll send you everything we have on it when we get back."

"Do you know anything about this project?" Optimus' holoform asked.

"I've never even heard of it," Mearing admitted, looking slightly confused. "I'll send you the information the moment I return to my office." Then without another word she left the room, leaving everyone else more confused than ever.


	2. Chapter Two: Project Lupus

Author's Note: Thanks to _shadowhaseo_ (You could say that), _Sharta_ (um... sort of), _sieluvstf_, and _I am Blueberry_ (yeah, I didn't really like Carly either) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two- Project Lupus<em>

It was ten minutes after eight when the last of the information arrived at the Autobot base. This included a summary from Jena Lowry, Mearing's personal secretary. "_I will warn you before I begin that Project Lupus has been extremely well protected by our own government. It was made part of a secret branch of our government nearly thirty-five years ago but it is my belief that the project was in progress long before then. It didn't show up on our databases until four and a half years ago. The message posted on the internet and all television stations is part of a power point slideshow of information I'm sending you." _Here Jena paused, her lips pursed slightly in irritation. _"It is my belief and Mearing's as well that whatever Hayley is involved in has to do with revenge. I can find no information to back that up because the doctors and government agents that were involved remain unnamed. I ask you, under Mearing's request and my own sense of caution, to be very careful in dealing with Hayley. She may not be what she seems." _

The message cut off leaving them all to stare at the large screen. The projector showed Mallory moving the mouse to the first video file and double clicking on it. Instantly a segment of a news clip began to play and pictures of seven teenagers flashed up across the screen. _"Seven teenagers escaped a mental facility earlier this month," _a male news anchor's voice said as the pictures continued to be shown. _"They are described as being armed and dangerous as well as mentally disturbed for having helped in burning down the facility earlier this week. Anyone who spots them should call the police immediately."_

"What is going on here?" Mikaela asked after a moment of silence as Mallory pulled up the slideshow. "How is Hayley entangled in all this?"

"I don't know," Mallory replied. "But I aim to find out." Then she began to play the slideshow. The silky smooth voice of a woman began to narrate as the slides began to slip across the screen. At first it was only promotional government crap and everyone began to zone out. Then the woman's voice suddenly became more serious and they all took notice of what she said.

"_If you are hearing this part of the show you are now held in our strictest confidence. I am Nicole and my father is the director of Project Lupus. My father and I both believe that Project Lupus is the beginning of our future as the human race. As things now stand we are too disconnected from nature and Project Lupus aims to remedy this with genetic coding," _Nicole began in a brisk, matter of fact voice. _"It is our hope that by mixing human genes of those of larger predators of the wild such as wild cats and wolves for which the project is named we would get a set of humans not only more powerful than we had been before but also more attuned to nature. I am living proof of these experiments success. Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you now the wonders of Project Lupus."_

Abruptly the recording cut off and Jena's voice took over on the recording, _"This is as much as I could find about Project Lupus. Any other records were kept in the original building and those were either burned to ashes or stolen. Remember my warning and track Hayley Parkin down very carefully."_ Then just as abruptly as it had begun the slideshow ended.

Ratchet was the first to speak. "They were tampering with human genetic codes," he said.

"Something that shouldn't be played with," Mallory said grimly. "Somehow I think there's more to this project than meets the eye though." Then she brought up the last piece of information Jena had given them, an address.

"I know where that is," a voice spoke up suddenly. Epps strode from the back of the room to tap the screen. "That's a gun shop about an hour away from here."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Mallory asked. "Let's get going."


	3. Chapter Three: Girls With Guns

Author's Note: First off sorry for not updating any of my stories sooner. I got distracted working on my original fiction pieces and forgot all about these. Thanks to _shadowhaseo_ (little hints but nothing huge), _Spirit01_, _Sharta_ (sort of ;D), and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three- Girls With Guns<em>

The door to the guns shop opened silently except for the bell hanging above it which let out a single chime before silencing. The main room smelled like gunpowder and hot metal and a girl with blonde hair in a long braid and perfectly manicured fingers painted blood red sat behind the main desk flipping the glossy pages of a magazine. She glanced up when Mallory, Lennox, Epps, and the holoforms of Barricade, Optimus, Jazz, and Ratchet entered the room. "Can I help you?" she called and in that instant Mallory knew she wasn't Hayley. A flash of disappointment reached her but she held it well in check, glancing instead at Lennox for guidance.

"I called yesterday to talk to Hayley," Lennox lied swiftly. "She said she'd be here today so I could speak to her in person." The girl's face cleared and she nodded.

"She stepped out back to help someone in the range but she'll be back inside in a minute," she said casually, going back to her magazine. As if on cue a door behind the counter swung open and none other than Hayley Parkin stepped into view. She looked across the assembled crew and instantly stiffened as if sensing something wrong. "These guys said they called earlier to talk to you," the blonde said, shoving the magazine aside and glancing at Hayley.

"They most certainly did not," Hayley said coolly. "They're government agents." Her back was straight as a rod and her eyes were cold. The blonde next to her stiffened and vaulted over the counter, glaring at them.

"Get out," she ordered coldly, a hand motioning sharply toward the door.

"Tian," Hayley warned but the blonde ignored her.

"You're not wanted here."

"Tian I'll take care of it," Hayley said sharply. "Go make sure some idiot doesn't blow his foot off in the range ok?"

"Fine," Tian hissed and stalked off, shooting one more glare in their direction.

Hayley leaned against the counter with a sharp sigh, her eyes pinning them where they were. "We told you all to leave us alone and we'd take care of any lose strings. What more could you want?"

"You're the one killing all these innocents," Lennox said briskly. "We recognized your handwriting."

"Innocents," Hayley scoffed. "These people are far from innocent. You really know nothing don't you?" Her head was tilted slightly and her eyes alive with sharp scorn. There were footsteps coming from behind her but she didn't turn to look and see who it was. "What is it Kat?" she called behind her, lightening her tone some.

"Eden." The reply was low and meaningful and from the look on Hayley's face it was bad news. She yanked a phone out of her pocket and tossed it behind her, rising up like an irate cobra.

"Get out," she hissed.

"What?" Mallory asked, shocked. At least they had been getting somewhere before but now we were simply digressing.

"If you value your life get out," Hayley snapped her eyes fierce. "Now!" Her voice rose to a yell at the last word and her whole body was tense. Seeing no other option they left, reluctantly.

"Something strange is going on here," Mallory said softly and Barricade nodded.

"Definitely," he agreed. "There's something we're missing here."

Hayley sprinted behind the counter through a secret door, crouching next to the milk pale girl lying on the floor. Eden's short hair was sticking to her forehead and her skin was clammy. She moaned slightly and two spots of color rose high in her cheeks as if she was developing a fever. "Not now," Hayley pleaded softly. "Please not now."

Tian shifted nervously next to Hayley while Kat gently slipped Eden's head into her lap. "It's only a phase," Tian's twin gently reassured Hayley. "She's not going to change this time around. Probably the next instead."

"Electra should be back by then," Hayley said, breathing a sigh of relief as Eden's pale blue eyes flickered open. "Hey kiddo."

"Hey," Eden croaked, sitting up slowly as Kat supported her. "Where am I?"

"Back room," Hayley reassured the younger girl. "What triggered it this time?"

"I'm not sure," Eden said rustily as Tian handed her a glass of water.

"Some guys were talking about the mental facility escapees again," Kat explained, still supporting a shaky Eden. "It acted as a trigger." Hayley nodded, her face concerned.

"I hate those people," Hayley muttered, not having to clarify who she was talking about. "Why couldn't they just leave us alone? Why did they have to twist us?"

"Because they could." The voice behind Hayley was oddly emotionless and the figure standing there even more so. She looked to be anywhere from eighteen to twenty-one with dark hair cut severely against sharp cheekbones and deadly cobalt blue eyes. "Close up shop and we'll get Eden back to the house."

"Got it," Hayley said with a sigh, standing slowly. "Thanks for coming 'Lectra."

"Any time," the dark haired girl replied, kneeling down to pick Eden up. "Absolutely any time." Hayley nodded and then headed out back to clear out the shop.


	4. Four:The Truth and Nothing But The Truth

Author's Note: Thanks to _shadowhaseo_ (well I can tell you Sharta is close) and _Sharta_ (Soon, I promise) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four- The Truth and Nothing But The Truth<em>

Mallory leaned against the wall of the base, her eyes closed and face tilted up toward the sun. She didn't so much as flinch when arms wrapped around her waist but the barest hint of a smile curved up on her lips. "You know what I'm thinking?" she asked, her voice carrying easily in the still air.

"What?" Barricade asked, his voice wary. Mallory had to hold in a laugh as she silently asked him for the reason behind the sudden caution. _Every time you ask that question we run into some kind of problem_, her sparkmate replied and this time Mal really did laugh.

"I'm thinking we need to talk head back to the gun shop," Mallory said smoothly, opening her eyes. "But not for a couple hours. Keller's coming to visit now and I think we need to talk to him about this."

"Talk to me about what?" John Keller asked, running a hand through white hair. The other Autobots and the two soldiers that had gone to visit Hayley's gun shop looked up.

"Hayley Parkin," Mallory replied, narrowing her eyes as she stared at the old politician. John Keller's face turned pale and he ran a hand over his face, his shoulders slumping.

"Tell me you haven't been talking to her," he said, looking seriously worried. "We promised _her _that we'd bury everything about this case and leave them alone." The second her Keller spoke about was different than the first; something that caught Mallory's attention but right now she had more important matters on her mind.

"What case?" Mal asked, leaning back against Barricade's holoform.

"A missing persons case, seven missing people to be exact," Keller replied. "For a place that made its cover as a mental facility."

"Can you give us names?" Optimus cut in and Mallory raised an eyebrow in silent surprise.

"We promised never to disclose the names," Keller replied, shaking his head tiredly. "I aim to keep that promise."

"Keller I don't mean to pry but there have been three murders in this week alone and seventeen total in the last month," Mallory cut in using a reasonable tone. "This isn't something we can keep quiet anymore."

"Fine," Keller replied. "But get me a chair because this is going to be a long talk." Epps complied and Keller sank down in the chair, looking older than ever. "It all started when they gave us seven names on seven individuals from completely different backgrounds."

"Can you remember all the names?" Lennox asked, pulling out a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Of course," John Keller said with a bitter laugh. "You don't forget the case that changes your life. You ready?" Lennox nodded and Keller sighed before closing his eyes and beginning. "Hayley Parkin; blonde hair and blue eyes, five foot five, age sixteen. Parents are both deceased. Mother was Nicolette Parkin, a private detective, and Alex Parkin, a New York homicide detective." Mallory raised an eyebrow at Hayley's background but didn't comment, letting Keller continue. "Crystal Meridian, daughter of Lilliana Belmares and Carter Meridian of Chicago, Illinois; five foot four with dark brown hair and brown eyes and also sixteen. Andre Ozera; five foot ten with black hair and blue eyes; son of Mariane Ozera of San Francisco, California, age seventeen. Devon Arkham; six foot two with brown hair and green eyes; only child of Nathaniel and Eliza Arkham of some small town in Vermont, age sixteen. Cassandra Parkin; four foot three, younger sister of Hayley and also daughter of Nicolette and Alex Parkin and age six." Here Keller paused as if steeling himself to utter the next name. "Christian Lockwood, son of Raven and Isaiah Lockwood; six foot with black hair green eyes, age nineteen."

Keller paused again, a long heavy pause, and Lennox counted up the names, frowning. "That's only six," he said and Keller nodded slowly.

"I know but the last one is, consequentially, the most dangerous," he replied. "Electra Cordon age seventeen, five foot eight, black hair, and cobalt blue eyes. Daughter of Raven Lockwood and Tyler Cordon."

"Wasn't it rather unusual to get a case on seven children, especially with one being barely school age?" Epps questioned and Keller nodded.

"It was but you didn't question what lost were thrown to you at the time," he replied. "Besides it looked like an open and shut case. They had partially burned down the mental facility and escaped from it and their pictures were everywhere. We thought they'd show up on the radar soon enough."

"You mean ta say they didn't?" Jazz asked and Keller nodded.

"Not a single sign of them for two weeks and we were getting desperate," the former Secretary of Defense replied. "Then one of them showed up literally at the front door of our base of operations unexpectedly. She introduced herself as Hayley and I swear I've never seen her as furious as she was that day. Told us we could cross her sister off the list because they'd killed her and smacked a file down on the table. Said we were looking the wrong direction the whole time and then stalked out."

"So what exactly was in that file?" Mikaela asked curiously.

"The details of the experimentation which I will not disclose to you because it's their choice on what to tell you," Keller said. "And some details we hadn't been able to find along with a couple security camera disks. As it happened we found out that Christian and Electra were siblings but neither one knew it and that Hayley and Cassandra's mother and father had been killed to hide what was going on in the facility." Mallory gasped and Mikaela stiffened, her eyes wide with shock. "That's all I can tell you. Be careful." Then he stood and left the silent base with several thoughtful humans and Autobots.


	5. Chapter Five: Broken Cover

Author's Note: Thanks to _Sharta_ (neither actually) and _Riptide__2_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five- Broken Cover<em>

Tian glanced up when the bell over the door jangled, expecting another of the usual Friday evening customers. Hayley was out as was Crystal, leaving Tian, Lexi, and Ethan in charge of the shop. It was a big responsibility but something Tian took pride in. When she took in the figures standing inside the door her muscles stiffened and her green eyes blazed fluorescent. "You all," she spat, standing to her full height. At five foot six Tian and her twin Kat were two of the tallest females in their group of around twenty.

Alex ran a hand through his dark brown hair, a motion Tian recognized from so many years spent together. Alex was like her, same class and almost the same shift, and he had been with them before he betrayed them. The girl to his left with ebony hair was Charlene and the other boy was Nathan. Tian knew all of them well and right now her feelings for them were swinging from betrayal to loathing. "Get. Out." Her sentence was short and chopped but the blonde couldn't bring herself to care.

"I'm afraid we can't Tia," Alex said with a shrug and a smirk. "We have orders to carry out and you wouldn't want to get in the way of that would you doll?"

In reply Tian lifted her chin, eyes glowing rebelliously, and called, "Lexi!" The brown haired girl came practically bouncing around the corner. Lexi was five foot two with warm colored brown hair, pouty pink lips, and if she wasn't bouncing about like a cheetah on caffeine you knew something was wrong. Lexi paused right in the doorway, her eyes fixing on Alex and her pink glossed lips pulling into a frown.

"I know we were talking about exes earlier Tian honey but you didn't have to call yours in." Tian held in laughter at Alex's slightly bemused expression. He had obviously been expecting either fear or hate in her big brown eyes. It was obvious that Lexi had shown up _after_ he had defected.

"Just shut up and get your boyfriend in here," Tian replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Roger that," Lexi replied and was out the door before Nathan, Alex, or Charlene could even think about following the bouncy brunette. Tian noted now that Alex's hand was entwined with Charlene's and she arched her eyebrows at him, wondering if he was attempting to make her jealous. If so it certainly wasn't working.

"Since you so coldly turned me down, I moved on to a more receptive girl," Alex replied to her silent question. "I hope you don't take it too hard Tia."

"It's _Tian_," the blonde growled in response, her eyes going from green to gold in six seconds flat. "And you are going to pay for almost getting my _sister_ killed." Then she launched herself over the counter, her bones and muscles already crackling with energy and bright pain as bone and sinew shifted into a new form. She was a cougar by the time she hit the floor. Alex was shifting, warm brown skin being replaced by the thick pelt of a massive tiger. Tian growled her warning and Alex's rumble deep in his chest told her that he wasn't going to back off. That was enough incentive for her. She lunged so fast she was a blur and sank her teeth deep into his shoulder.

She pulled back and he roared in pain, swiping at her with a massive paw. Nathan and Charlene were talking now but their chattering was nothing but annoying filler rage to Tian's boiling rage. The tiger's paw connected with her shoulder, knocking her roughly to the ground. A massive panther, all inky black coiled muscle, suddenly shot over her head and struck the tiger. _Ethan_. Charlene was shifting now, a sandy brown wolf taking her place. That left Lexi and Nathan still human. And Nathan had a gun.

The crack from it was nearly deafening and Lexi squeaked as she dove behind the counter to avoid being shot. She stuck her head up and then was forced to duck down when another bullet was fired her way. Ethan and Alex were twisting tightly on the floor, grumbling at each other, and Charlene was getting the worst of Tian's wrath. Lexi crept toward the edge of the counter, her legs shaking as she searched for Nathan. Then she saw a flash of black plastic and her heart leapt into her throat. "Move. Get out," she croaked, trying to force her voice to be loud enough to be heard. She saw Nathan pull out another and screamed, "BOMB!" She saw Tian whirl on Nathan with a snarl and sprint towards him but he was already headed for the back, Charlene and Alex on his tail. Ethan followed Tian and Lexi forced her wobbly legs to move.

She crept to the bomb, glancing at the plastic coating before pulling out a pocket knife and hesitantly cracking the cover. A tangle of wires and a time counting down from twenty greeted her inside. Her fingers shook as she tried to decipher which wire went to what place. If she cut the wrong pair she could set the whole thing off. Her vision began to blur as panic set in and the numbers moved faster. _"Think Lexi_," she ordered herself as she tried to focus.

Then she heard Tian scream from the back, "LEXI GET OUT OF THERE!" That was when the perky brunette glanced at the timer and gulped. _Two seconds_. She lunged to her feet and sprinted to the front door. She had just flung it open and took a step out when the bomb blew.

Mallory and the others froze as a massive explosion rocked the entire gun shop. A figure who had been sprinting toward them went flying to smack the pavement as every glass window in the front shattered and the building came apart at the seams. Fire seemed to rain down from everywhere as Lennox and Epps hit the pavement, the others following their lead. It took a long time for everything to finally fall silent.

Mallory stood then, ignoring any and all words of caution, and made her way over to the still figure lying on the ground. It was a girl even tinier than Mallory with a short brown bob and liquid brown eyes staring almost blankly to one side. "Hello?"Mallory asked, kneeling down in the girl's range of vision. She got a low moan in response and eyelids flickered. A deep gash ran from the girl's cheekbone to right under her eye and the side of her head that she was lying on was probably bloody. Her breathing was heavy and labored and Mallory guessed that a few ribs were broken. "Everything's going to be okay," Mallory said, blinking back tears. The girl blinked once, pulling in another rasping breath and then her eyes drifted closed leaving Mallory to wonder whether the girl was dead or alive.


	6. Chapter Six: Survivor vs Protector

Author's Note: Thanks to _JasmineChyanne_ (this one partially and mostly the next one) and _Sharta_ (the answers to you questions will be in this chapter) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but my OCs. The Connection will be updated next.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six- Survivor vs Protector<em>

Mallory sat on the roof, feet hanging off the edge of it as she stared at the ground below. "Of all the places for you to be this did not even make the list," Barricade commented, his holoform sitting next to her. Mallory grinned at her sparkmate before turning back to the view.

"Skids and Mudflap don't really like heights," she explained. "That means it's quiet and mostly prank free up here."

"It's a good spot then," Barricade replied. "I'll have to come up here more often." Mallory laughed and pushed his shoulder playfully, rolling her eyes. "How's the girl?"

"Hanging on somehow," Mallory replied, her expression growing sober.

"I hear a but in there somewhere," Barricade said and Mallory nodded, holding back tears.

"She probably isn't going to make it much longer. My visions keep starting with her burial," Mallory replied. "I don't know why she dies or how but that she does."

"Hope for the best then, but prepare for the worst," Barricade replied and Mallory nodded, eager to change the subject but not sure how.

"Who do you think destroyed the gun shop?"

"I'm not sure," Barricade admitted. "It was too subtle to be Decepticon but it could be any number of crazy ex-military humans."

"At least we can rule out terrorists," Mallory said with a grin. "I'd guess there'd be something more spectacular than one explosions if it was them."

"Most likely," Barricade replied with a smirk. "Besides we at NEST seem to be the main goal of terrorists everywhere. We can't have someone else stealing our thunder." Mallory laughed, feeling herself relax as they moved on to safer topics. Finally the sky was growing dark and Mallory found herself struggling to stay awake.

"Let's head down before I fall off this roof due to sheer exhaustion," Mallory said and Barricade nodded, helping her up. They reached the ground in time to hear the eerie howling wail of a coyote in the distance and then another. That was followed by a sound that sounded out of place compared to the others. "That sounds kind of like the T-Rex on Jurassic Park," Mallory commented nervously. A door clicked open down the hall and Lennox stepped out, blinking tiredly.

"What in the world was that?" he mumbled and Mallory shivered as a cool wind brushed her face.

"Hopefully not the T-Rex from Jurassic Park," she replied with a nervous giggle. A couple of the other soldiers were wandering out now too, all looking equally confused.

"What _was_ that?" Epps asked as it echoed out again.

"Bad news," a soft voice said. It was the girl that Mallory was so worried about; the gash still open and bleeding on her cheek. She walked up to stand next to Mallory, her eyes dark.

"Someone should check that out," Epps said in a noncommittal tone, glancing around the group.

"Not a good idea," the girl retorted sharply. "Unless you want to bring dead bodies back in tomorrow morning." The coyote's yips got closer and her muscles tensed.

"They're just coyotes," Lennox said mildly but the girl was already shaking her head furiously.

"Those aren't ordinary coyotes," she replied shortly. That was when something lean and angry prowled along the edge of the light on the front of the hanger slash dorm building, a growl rumbling deep in its chest. And harsh growl rumbled out of the girl's in response and her muscles rippled. "Whatever you here or think you here stay inside tonight. Promise me that," she hissed, eyes glowing almost gold.

"But-" Mallory began to protest.

"Just do it!" the girl snapped and then whirled, flinging herself into the darkness. Mallory thought she saw the massive form of a Cheetah take the girl's place before the darkness swallowed her up.

They had to wait until morning to search for the girl and what they found chilled Mallory to the bone. The girl was dead, looking as if she had been torn into by coyotes much like the ones who had been at the edge of the dorms the night before. Something had killed the girl. And with her warning she had probably saved their lives.


	7. Chapter Seven: Family,Kin,Blood

Author's Note: Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCS

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven- Family, Kin, Blood<em>

Alexis Cartwright was buried in the desert with a hand carved cross to mark her grave. Despite the tragedy of Lexi's death Mallory wasn't mourning. She and 'Kaela had other things to worry about; like the possibility that a human could change into a coyote or a cheetah or even something more dangerous. They spent the afternoon researching.

It wasn't exactly unusual for Mallory to spend an entire afternoon on her computer but when she didn't show up to eat dinner with her twin, Barricade started to worry. He found his sparkmate sitting in the center of an empty room with the computer on her lap and a handful of print-outs with various sections circled in red marker tossed around her. "What are you even looking for?" Barricade asked, sitting down next to her.

"Patterns," Mallory replied, absentmindedly pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Did you know Lexi had a half sister?"

"I don't think any of us did," Barricade replied, waiting for her to reach her point.

"Well she does. The girl's name is Arden Jefferson and she also vanished about the same time as Lexi," Mallory stated, glancing at one of the print-outs for confirmation.

"What are you thinking?" Barricade asked, catching a hint of something sly in the bond between them. Mallory was getting better at concealing how she felt and he had to work now to catch her emotions.

"That we should got find this girl and ask her what she knows," Mallory replied. "Are you game?"

"Count me in," Barricade said immediately and Mallory grinned.

Arden Jefferson lived an hour and a half from their current location. On the drive Mallory and Barricade talked about ordinary things; the weather, Sam and Mikaela's engagement, and the recent budget changes to would affect NEST infrastructure. Mentally Mallory passed everything she knew to her sparkmate. They pulled into Arden's driveway in complete silence.

Arden lived in a tiny house scrunched in between two ancient apartment buildings. She answered the door on the third knock, glassy blue eyes gazing at nothing as she stared blankly in between them. "Arden Jefferson?" Mallory asked tentatively.

"Who is it Kayla?" a voice called from behind the girl. Kayla mumbled something and a gentle hand landed on her shoulder and pushed her away.

"I'm Arden and this is my younger sister Kayla," a blonde haired girl said. Her short hair was pulled back in a single braid and her eyes were wary yet friendly.

"I'm Mallory and this is Barricade," Mal said. "Do you mind if we come in?" Arden raised an eyebrow but ushered them in, gently leading Kayla to a chair.

"Kayla is twelve but she's blind and partially deaf from a car accident. It makes things a little difficult but I wouldn't trade her for the world," Arden explained. "Now what did you want to talk to me about."

"We wanted to talk about your sister; Alexis," Mallory said, diving in with both feet. Arden stiffened suddenly, her eyes flashing.

"Get out of here," she snapped coldly.

"What?" Mallory asked, shocked.

"I don't know why you're here or who thought it was a good idea to point you in my direction but I don't want to talk. _Go away_," Arden hissed. Mallory stood, Barricade's hand on her shoulder drawing her away from the danger.

"We just wanted to tell you that she died last night. Killed by coyotes," Mallory said. "We're sorry for your loss. We'll stop bothering you now." Then she turned and walked away; Arden's suddenly milk pale face seared in her mind.

"Coyotes?" Arden suddenly called when Mallory's hand landed on the door knob.

"Yes," Mallory replied, hoarsely.

"Giant ones," Barricade added.

"Maybe," Arden began tentatively. "Maybe we can talk." Mallory and Barricade returned to their previous seats while Arden ushered Kayla to the next room and turned on the TV. "Lexi was my sister but we weren't close until about a month ago," Arden began, clutching a cup of water between her hands. "We were both part of a project that was hidden from the government. Our parents didn't even know we were alive. We when all escaped the facility we made a deal with the government, one that I'll not disclose to you. I haven't heard from her since."

"Why did the coyotes bother you so much?" Mallory asked.

"Because we are all gifted in a rather odd way. DNA tests will give you a variety of odd results but the truth is that most of us involved in the project could shapeshift. Lexi was a cheetah," Arden answered. "Others could turn into leopards, lions, tigers, wolves, and even a few coyotes. None of them are exactly standard size for those animals. I'm assuming Lexi was killed by one of us."

"What do you mean one of you?" Barricade cut in sharply and Arden's fingers clenched so tightly around the plastic cup that it broke. She let out a heavy sigh and began cleaning up the mess before she continued.

"There are some of us that are still loyal to the place that made us the way we are. They hunt those of us that escaped down. They were the ones who probably murdered Lexi."

"Will you help us find her killers?" Mallory questioned softly, suddenly aware that the television had turned off.

"No," Arden said flatly, looking nervously around the kitchen.

"Please?" The child-like voice came from Kayla who was staring vaguely in Arden's direction.

"Fine," Arden said with a heavy sigh. "I personally won't help you but I'll make sure someone else will. Do either of you know a Hayley Parkin?"


	8. Chapter 8

To all my Readers who have been waiting so long for an update on this,

Sorry...this isn't actually an update. My original idea for this story has actually blocked me in a corner and unfortunately this will be discontinued and deleted in a couple days. _However_, this does **not** mean it's the end for Mallory. The last couple chapters of What The Future Holds and The Connection will be revised and I hope to have a new chapter one of What The Government Doesn't Tell You up by Wednesday.

Also other important things while I have the space;

_1)_ To any of those of you who read and enjoyed Unusual Orphans I am proud to announce that there will finally be a sequel coming in the next couple days! I've been turning the idea around in my head for about a year and I finally have everything worked out and ready to go so be prepared to return to that world!

_2)_ I'm also going to start another big project that is only going to be updated once a month because I am planning on large chapters. This will be called Alternatives and will be another take on the Transformer universe (humanized to make it simpler for my poor brain).

_3)_ I'm planning on starting a blog and I'm going to put a poll on my profile next to find out how many people will look at it.

Tata for now,

Sunlight


End file.
